


Blame it on your battery

by DoctorFatCat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: College AU, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, House Party, HyungHyuk - Freeform, Implied Smut, M/M, Short One Shot, Showki, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: Hands on your body like there's no one at the party, just me and youAnd these empty cups





	Blame it on your battery

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from this [tweet](https://twitter.com/wonhunty/status/995523063503507456)  
> (their account got suspended :c)  
> I listened to the song and wanted to write the oneshot, so I did!  
> So this is for you, and I hope you enjoy it c:  
> Anyone other than Monsta X members mentioned in this is fictional ok  
> (I do recommend listening to Empty Cups by Charlie Puth while you read this)

“You _have_ to come, hyung.”

“See, I don’t _have_ to do anything you tell me. You just want me to go.”

“You barely get out of the dorm!”

“I got to classes don’t I?”

“Barely.”

“Shut up.”

“Okay, listen.” Hyungwon sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “This is real. You’re a college student, you’ve got good enough grades that you don’t need to stay locked up all day thinking about how you’re gonna flunk, unlike _some_ of us. You barely even go out.” He exhales dramatically. “When was the last time you danced for fun, not for a class? When was the last time you got laid?”

“That is none of your business.” The older replies grumpily. “You just want me to be your wingman.”

“Wrong, I don’t need a wingman when I’ve already got a date. I’m just being nice.” The slender male walks up to the other, who’s buried in his bedcovers, and tries dragging him out. “Come on! You need this. You need to have fun sometimes.” Hyungwon groans. “If you don’t fuck anyone soon your dick is going to necrose and fall off.”

“You don’t have to be disgusting. Jesus. I’m going.” Huffs the older, finally standing and almost knocking Hyungwon down when he accidentally bumps into him. “Sorry.”

“Go take a shower and dress up. You have half an hour.”

“Whatever.”

 

-

 

Basically, that’s how he got here.

The party was at someone’s house, he wasn’t sure whose house, but it was definitely someone who went to their university. There were numerous familiar faces there, not exactly friends, but acquaintances, which made things a bit better to handle when Hyungwon disappeared somewhere so he and his date could suck each other’s faces off.

His plan right now is to get tipsy enough so he’ll be in the mood for dancing around some strangers. He’s not a bad dancer, not at all, it’s his major after all, but he’s somewhat shy. You could just say he’s not the type to straight away start dancing at a party where he’s not exactly friends with anyone.

Apart from that guy by the other corner who just waved at him. That’s Jooheon.

He downs two solo cups worth of beer, and a shot of soju, and it has him buzzed enough to make him walk up to a guy he knows from a class, he doesn’t really remember which one right now, and greet him. They make little small talk, then he’s off somewhere Hyunwoo doesn’t remember him mentioning.

What’s important right then, is that Bruno Mars is on, and he’s not dancing.

Not too long after, he’s moving to the sound of a 24K Magic remix. He’s actually focused on the dancing part, so any person who tries dancing along, maybe flirt with him, can’t seem to find a way to. Hyunwoo is what people call oblivious, and right then, buzzed and dancing to Bruno Mars, that doesn’t change much.

That is, until Shape Of You comes up, and his eyes catch someone. That someone is not actually trying to get all over him, but he’s dancing with two other friends, laughing and seeming to be having fun. Though as oblivious Hyunwoo is, he’s noticed that the shorter of the three, noticeably the guy that caught his attention, keeps sending glances his way, with a pretty smile on his lips. Not a smirk, but an actual smile, and for some reason that turns him into a magnet. More specifically, a Hyunwoo Magnet.

He keeps dancing, but now his attention is not on the song or his movements anymore. His body goes on automatic, basically, so he doesn’t have to worry about it. His attention now is on the gray haired guy, about five steps away.

It’s when Kendrick Lamar is playing that he finds the courage in himself to walk up to him. The guy’s noticed by now, that he’s interested, and all he does is turn towards Hyunwoo as he walks over to him, ignoring his friends’ teasing. He’s still moving along to the music, but his eyes are fixed on him.

When Hyunwoo gets to him, the beat drops, and the guy turns around, lets him press up against his smaller body, and rolls his body along with his. Hyunwoo has to admit he wasn’t expecting this to happen, but he’s not complaining at all. The guy throws his arms back, around his neck, and Hyunwoo brings his hands to his hips. He’s not groping him in any inappropriate way, only dancing behind him, even if real close, but the guy seems to have other ideas, since he presses ass against his crotch and leans completely on him. He throws his head back against his shoulder and says something.

“What?” Hyunwoo asks, craning his neck so he’ll be able to listen.

“My name is Kihyun. I’m a Junior.” The guy, Kihyun, shouts.

“I’m Hyunwoo. I’m a Senior.” He replies, lips against his ear.

“Nice to meet you.” Kihyun says, laughing at himself, then he turns around, lacing his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck again, but this time facing him. He rolls his body against his, smile still on his lips, his forehead now pressed against Hyunwoo’s.

They dance like that, and for a moment, they forget everyone else in the room. The song echoes in their heads, their hands all over each other and sweat covering them, making everything hotter.

Two songs go by like that, dancing with each other, smiles and flirtatious glances and touches. Then Hyunwoo leans in and presses his lips against Kihyun’s ear to ask him if he wants a drink. He doesn’t even take a second to answer, accepting the offer.

Hyunwoo walks out to get the both of them something to drink, trying not to take long. When he’s back, solo cups in hand, it’s not hard for him to find Kihyun. He’s dancing, and there seems to be a guy trying to get his attention, but he pays no mind to him. When Hyunwoo approaches, he smiles at the taller man, like he’s saying with his eyes that he chose Hyunwoo tonight, so his attention is all his.

“Here you go.” He says, smoothly getting between Kihyun and the guy trying to get his attention, who doesn’t even try questioning Hyunwoo about it, since he’s clearly much bigger than he is.

“Thanks.” He smiles, taking the cup from his hand and trying it out straight away. “Disgusting.”

“Right?” Hyunwoo laughs, also drinking.

They chuckle alongside each other, continuing to dance. Their drinks slosh around in their red solo cups as they move, but soon they’re done with them, so Hyunwoo grabs the empty cups and throws them somewhere he doesn’t pay attention to. Kihyun smiles at him again, and pulls him in, putting Hyunwoo’s hand on his waist and holding them there as he sways his hips side to side, leaning in to get their faces close, their noses brushing against each other, but he doesn’t kiss him. They breathe against each other’s lips, Kihyun smirking as things go exactly as he wants them to. Hyunwoo doesn’t really have self control at this point, going with whatever the younger wants of him.

Then Kihyun moves his hand on his body, and takes it to his ass, making Hyunwoo squeeze it. The surprised face he sports might be right on the verge of turned on, because Kihyun bites his lower lip and leans in to peck his lips.

Then he turns around before Hyunwoo can even think about deepening the kiss, let alone process it, and presses his back against his front, moving his hips in a sinful manner.

Up until that point Kihyun had been all smiles and soft touches. Even while they were dancing with each other, it was hot, but it was nothing like this. The younger presses himself flush against Hyunwoo, his head thrown back, his neck exposed to whoever’s watching. He lets the older run his hands down his sides, grip his thighs, hold his hips and pull him even closer, grinding against him.

“Take me upstairs.” He says against Hyunwoo’s ear, the older’s hands slipping into his shirt, feeling up his stomach.

“You wanna get away from here?” Hyunwoo questions, just to be sure.

Kihyun nods, grinding sensually against Hyunwoo. “So it’s only us.” He explains. “I’m not exactly going for exhibitionism today.”

That’s when Hyunwoo’s reminded that they’re not alone, but at the party. He doesn’t know how he suddenly got unaware of everyone else. It’s almost like having his hands on Kihyun had made him focus on only the shorter male and nothing else.

Considering just how good Kihyun looks and feels, he wouldn’t judge anyone else for not caring about anything else, so he’s not gonna judge himself.

“Come on.” He guides the younger out with him, turning him around and lacing an arm around his waist so he won’t lose track of him. They make their way through the crowd of people, glancing at each other and giggling like mischievous kids.

They make their way upstairs, and as soon as they’re out of sight, Hyunwoo presses Kihyun up against the wall, about the same time the shorter pulls him down to kiss him. His hands grip his delicious thighs, ass, feel up his waist and cups his face, while Kihyun himself seems to be trying to get his clothes off already, pulling his shirt from where it’s tucked in his pants.

Then the sound of a ringing phone interrupts them, and Kihyun has to pull off with an annoyed look on his face, pulling his phone out, but not letting Hyunwoo step away from him when he tries to.

The caller ID reads _‘Sungjoon ♡’_ , but the way Kihyun angrily ends the call tells Hyunwoo maybe that little heart isn’t valid anymore. Though as soon as he declines it, texts messages start to come in. They seems apologetic, and most have petnames in them. It’s rather exaggerated, in Hyunwoo’s opinion.

“Is that your boyfriend?” He asks out of nowhere, cursing silently at himself for saying that out loud.

“Not anymore.” Kihyun sighs, but he doesn’t sound sad or angry, just annoyed. “He won’t stop fucking texting me.”

“Turn off the phone.” The taller suggests. “Blame it on the battery.”

Kihyun smirks at him, turning off the phone without taking his eyes from Hyunwoo. “Guess I won’t be needing it.”

It’s Hyunwoo’s turn to smirk, pressing up Kihyun against the wall so there’s no space between them. “You’ll be busy.” He agrees, then kisses him again, letting Kihyun put away the phone before holding onto him.

They stumble into an empty room, a few minutes later, already undoing their clothes.

Hyunwoo isn’t sure when it happened. If it was before this all, when he saw him dancing with his friends maybe, or when he had his dick in his mouth, maybe when Kihyun was the one sucking him off.

Maybe it was when he had pressed him up against the wall and kissed him until his lips bruised, or when he had the younger bent over a table and pushed into him. He can’t tell when it happened, but something in him became intensely infatuated with Kihyun.

The way his moans echo through the room, or maybe how he pushes back against Hyunwoo whenever he thrusts into him, how he makes sure to be always touching Hyunwoo in some way, likes having his lips on his skin or the other way around. His heavy breathing makes Hyunwoo want to swallow all his moans, make him feel this good until he can’t anymore.

Kihyun is completely addictive.

When it’s over, a condom wasted and sweat covered bodies, throats hoarse from moaning (and sucking dick).

“So what they say about dancers is true.” Kihyun pants, lying by Hyunwoo’s side on the bed, both on their backs, staring at the ceiling as they come down from their high.

“How do you know I’m a dancer?”

“When I saw you before I knew you were familiar. That was because I’ve been to one of the rehearsals before, I just couldn’t put my finger on it.” He explains. “I remember thinking you were hot. And you looked like you’d be a great hookup.” He says, then stays silent for a few moments while Hyunwoo tries to remember if he’s seen Kihyun before. “Theory confirmed.”

The older laughs, ego boosted. “Thank you. I didn’t really have a theory but you’ve _blown_ my expectations.”

“That was horrible.”

“Thanks. I try.”

Kihyun then moves to grab his phone, fishing his pants from the floor so he can reach inside a pocket.

Hyunwoo doesn’t hold himself back when Kihyun’s ass calls for him, and he reaches out to squeeze it, chuckling at how instead of being surprised, the younger wiggles it.

“Oh no.” He then says, and Hyunwoo lets go, moving closer to him, concerned.

“What’s up?” He asks, close to Kihyun but not close enough to be able to see the screen of his phone, since Kihyun has his back towards him. The younger doesn’t seem to mind, though, because he moves back and presses himself against Hyunwoo just like they did downstairs. Only this time they’re naked, and they’re already been inside each other.

Still, Hyunwoo lets his arm fall over Kihyun, loosely holding him against himself, and presses his lips against the lateral of his neck.

“Minhyuk, my roommate. He’s sexiling me.” He says, annoyed. “Where am I supposed to go now? If I knew he was gonna do this to me I would’ve taken you home. This is what I get for being a good roommate.”

Hyunwoo stays silent for a few moments, basking on little nibs and kisses over the lateral of Kihyun’s nack and his sharp jaw.

“Do you wanna come over to mine?” He asks.

“What, really?” Kihyun questions, surprised, arching his neck as a silent invitation for Hyunwoo to continue his ministrations.

“Yeah.” He whispers against Kihyun’s skin. “I’m not sure I’m done with you yet.” He adds, to which Kihyun bites his bottom lip.

“What about _your_ roommate?”

“My roommate is sexiling you along with your roommate.” He chuckles.

“You share a room with Hyungwon? Jeez.”

“Yeah.”

The grey haired man hums.

“Okay, let’s go.” Kihyun says, trying to sit up, but Hyunwoo holds him down.

“Wait, what about your friends?” He asks.

“What about them?”

“Do you think they’ll notice if we slip away?”

“I’ve already ditched them for you, don’t think they’ll care.” He laughs. “They didn’t expect me to come back home with them anyway.”

“So you got a reputation?” Hyunwoo smirks, not even a hint of judgement in his voice.

“Nope, I just looked hot enough today that someone would probably snatch me from them.” He grins. “Their words, not mine.”

“They weren’t wrong.” The older whispers. “You do look hot as fuck.”

“You’ve made your point when you had my dick in your mouth. Can we go?” Kihyun chuckles, turning around in Hyunwoo’s arms with a bit of difficulty, but still managing.

“You okay with walking?” Asks the older.

“Been doing it since I was one. I think I can handle.” The younger says with fake determination, and Hyunwoo wonders why he always ends up going for the bratty ones. It’s endearing though, so he’ll put up with it.

If he’s being honest, he’ll do more than putting up. As Kihyun kisses him one last time before getting off the bed, he thinks to himself that he’s enjoying it far too much.

They get dressed once again, and walk out of the bedroom shamelessly. Kihyun doesn’t even look for his friends as he heads out, knowing they’ll probably just tease him. When they’re walking down the campus towards the dorms, their hands brush against each other, and in a second of braveness, Hyunwoo takes the younger’s hand in his. Kihyun curls his finger around the bigger hand without even blinking, and there’s that.

Once they arrive at the dorm, Hyunwoo offers Kihyun something to drink, to which he declines, claiming he’s already had far too much to drink at the party. If it hadn’t been for their recent orgasms, they’d still be tipsy off of alcohol.

“Do you wanna go to bed then?” Hyunwoo suggests, giving up on cortiality. Kihyun doesn’t seem to mind though, as he chuckles.

“Can I use the bathroom first?”

When they’re finally back in bed together, Kihyun sitting on his hips like it’s his designated seat, kissing him with need, the TV turned up so people in the other rooms won’t listen to them, Hyunwoo notices just how soft to the touch his skin is. Kihyun is addictive.

“Thank you for taking me out of there.” He whispers against his lips. “I didn’t wanna have to sleep on top of empty solo cups.”

“Is sleeping on top of me better?” Hyunwoo asks teasingly.

Kihyun pinches his nipples softly as smirks at him. “So much better.”

He should really thank Hyungwon for taking him out of his room. _And_ for deciding on hooking up with Kihyun’s roommate. He thinks, as he holds onto Kihyun’s hips while he moves on top of him, squeezing around him in a way that makes him lose his mind, that Hyungwon’s point of him needing to fuck someone stands.

Kihyun bends down to catch his lips. The air is stuffy and he looks like heaven rolling his hips like that. He gasps into his mouth when he comes, and clings onto Hyunwoo when the older reaches his climax a moment later.

They fall next to each other in bed, too wasted to move. The bed is barely big enough for the two of us, but that doesn’t really matter when Kihyun curls against him as he falls asleep.

The morning comes faster the expected, Hyunwoo waking up feeling like he’s just closed his eyes, and finding the bed next to him empty. He sits up, confused, and panics at the thought that the younger might have left without a notice.

Then he notices the sound of a shower running, and falls back to bed with a relieved sigh. It’s too early to be Hyungwon back from Minhyuk’s, that he knows for a fact.

Kihyun is soon walking out wearing the same blouse he had on the day before, drying his hair with a towel. “Oh, good morning.” He greets, his eyes widening a bit. It makes him even more attractive. “I hope you don’t mind, I took a shower. I was feeling gross.” He finishes with a scrunched up nose.

“Oh no. It’s absolutely fine.” Hyunwoo says. “I should probably take one too.” He sighs, sitting up.

“Should probably put on some clothes as well.” He comments, and Hyunwoo notices he’s still naked, obviously. He coughs awkwardly, and Kihyun laughs at him, throwing the towel at him so he’ll have something to cover up.

Hyunwoo then stands up, towel around his waist, and the silence between them is quite awkward. They stare at each other expectantly, and Kihyun seems to be about to say something when his phone rings.

He grabs it from the floor, annoyed, and curses when he sees the screen. “Fuck, I don’t wanna talk to you, Sungjoon.” He complains quietly to himself, but Hyunwoo still hears him.

“Is everything okay?” He asks.

Kihyun shakes his head. “I don’t wanna bother you with it.”

“You’re not bothering.”

Kihyun sighs, and then starts walking around grabbing his things around the room, where they had been thrown the night before when they were busy with each other. “It’s just… My fucking ex boyfriend. I was planning on breaking up already, and then last friday I find out he’s been cheating on me, so I broke things off and told him to fuck off but he hasn’t stopped trying to contact me since.” He groans, annoyed. “I might go over to his place just so I can kick his ass.”

“You need help?” Jokes the older, earning a laugh from Kihyun.

“Don’t need to get anyone else compromised.” He says, smiling sadly.

“I’m already compromised. I think.” Hyunwoo says.

Kihyun turns back around to look at him. “What do you mean?”

Hyunwoo shrugs. “I like you. I wanna see you again.” He says. “And if I’m at least as good in bed as that guy was, I’m hoping for a chance to prove myself better than him.” He continues when Kihyun says nothing.

“Sungjoon is nowhere as good in bed as you are.” Kihyun laughs. “And you’ve already proved yourself better than him.”

They stare at each other in silence, but this time is no longer awkward.

Kihyun gets a text. “Minhyuk’s telling me I can come back now.” He says.

“Wait for me to shower and change and I’ll walk you there.” Hyunwoo tells him. “Do you want a change of clothes?”

“I don’t think your clothes would fit me.” The younger smiles.

“You can wear Hyungwon’s then. He sexiled you, he deserves it.”

Kihyun does wait for him to shower, then changes into one of the smallest shirts Hyunwoo owns, and some of Hyungwon’s sweatpants. They end up being too long, but Kihyun rolls them up a bit.

“You’re the first guy I’ve ever hooked up with who turned out to be such a gentleman after getting me to bed.” Kihyun comments, amused. “Twice.”

“Glad I’m making such a good impression.”

“My impression of you was already great when I first saw you dancing.”

They both laugh at that.

They get to Kihyun’s dorm, which isn’t that farther away from Hyunwoo’s own, and the younger unlocks the door before turning as asking if he’d like to come in. The older declines, saying he’d rather not see the aftermath of his roommate’s rendezvous.

“I’ll see you later, then.” Kihyun smiles, standing in front of the door like they used to do back in the old days. “You have my number.”

“And you have mine.”

“So text me.” Kihyun smiles at him, and stands on his tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek before backing away. “Bye Hyunwoo-yah.” He whispers, closing the door.

Hyunwoo stands there, wondering why is it that a kiss on his cheek is making him feel so warm inside, when he and Kihyun did so much more the night before.

Then there’s also the lack of honorifics. It was incredibly endearing, in a situation that would have him mad otherwise.

He’s about to leave when the door opens again, and Kihyun throws himself at him, locking their lips together.

The kiss is sweet, and it has him burning up all over. Kihyun breaks the kiss and takes two steps back, winks, then says “Text me.” Before closing the door, bottom lip between his teeth.

Hyunwoo walks home with a stupid smile on his face. Kihyun’s totally addictive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and comments ;-; They motivate me a lot (comments more tho)  
> Talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/DoctorFatCat) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/DoctorFatCat)!


End file.
